My Pet
by SrtaHendric
Summary: Ele era seu animal de estimação preferido. [HanniGram]


HanniGram – Drabble.

My Pet.

"Ele era seu animal de estimação preferido".

Hannibal olhou para o relógio. Era meia-noite, horário perfeito pra fazer seu animal de estimação ir passear.

Saiu do seu escritório, pegou a correia que estava sobre a escrivaninha e foi até sua sala de estar. E ele estava lá, brincando com seu objeto favorito, mexendo com ele numa rapidez impressionante. Ele notou suas passadas até a direção dele, mesmo que o psiquiatra fizesse o máximo de cuidado o possível para que fossem leves, sem barulho. Mas ele conseguia ouvi perfeitamente bem agora.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram ele soltou um sorriso. Aproximou-se devagar e tocou nas orelhas, indo para perto da nuca sentindo a maciez daquela região. Ele roçou o rosto no seu, fazendo uma espécie de carícia, provando está contente por receber atenção, o conforto dos dedos longos e precisos. Separou-se dele e voltou a ficar de pé, prendendo antes a correia à coleira, soltando um leve sorriso.

- Está pronto para passear? – ele balançou a cabeça freneticamente que sim.

Antes de saírem, Hannibal pegou a faca que jazia em uma caixa aveludada de cor vermelha, tamanho mediano, serventia para cortar carnes. Sem se esquecer das chaves do carro. Saiu com ele ao seu encalço, não que a correia não fosse longa, céus, ela tinha quase 5metros! Mas é que seu animalzinho não gostava de se distanciar a não ser que fosse mandado a fazer tal coisa.

Trancou a casa e destrancou o carro com o alarme, deixando seu amado animal perto do automóvel dizendo que só pegaria algo para poderem ir. Foi até o galpão e encontrou um homem acorrentado, mas sem maus tratos físicos, além das manchas roxas em seus pulsos. Podia ver em seus olhos que estava forte e robusto. O retirou de onde estava amarrado, mas o deixava nas correntes, o obrigou, com a faca, a caminhar para fora. Ao sair, seu animal inclinou a cabeça curioso com o homem que saia consigo. Ele analisava, com certa curiosidade, os traços do rosto, a barba, os olhos claros, os cabelos cacheados, menor que si, sem muita diferença. Mas foram apenas cinco minutos, depois os olhos voltaram para si e ele ajeitou a cabeça, com os olhinhos brilhantes.

Colocou o homem no porta-malas, amarrando os pés também, em uma posição que o impedisse de se mover, não queria imprevistos. Depois, pegou seu lindo animalzinho e o colocou no carro, no banco da frente. Ele adora ir ali, sentir a brisa no rosto. Dirigiu a esmo pela estrada, os campos estavam cheio de matos e procurava um bom local para deixá-lo a vontade se correr o risco de perdê-lo de vista. Não! Jamais poderia perder seu animal de estimação favorito! O primeiro e único! Encontrou uma boa área, lembrava-se que já o havia deixado ali outras vezes, então poderia se despreocupar mais.

Parou no acostamento, desligando todas as luzes. O local estava iluminado pelos postes que ficavam na beira da estrada e pela lua que estava absurdamente brilhante e grande no céu. Abriu as portas do carro, deixando seu belo animal sair, ele estava olhando tudo com extrema curiosidade, sentindo a região com perfeição. Ele reconhecera e rapidamente se habituara, virando para si com aqueles olhos tão perfeitos.

Foi até o porta-malas e o abriu, vendo o homem que ainda tentava se libertar. Inútil. Desamarrou suas pernas, então, novamente com ameaça, o obrigou a ficar de pé e colocou ao lado de seu belo animal, mas não tão perto. Ainda não era hora dele se contaminar daquele jeito. Voltou ao porta-malas e pegou a lanterna com um feixe de luz potente. Fechou o porta-malas numa batida leve e trancou novamente com o alarme, indo em direção ao homem.

- Você tem uma chance... – começou a retirar as correntes dos pulsos – Daremos a vantagem de... 3 minutos para você fugir... – as correntes estavam soltas – Se passar daquelas árvores ao sul – apontou para um conjunto de gigantes árvores ao fundo, que contrastava com a vegetação baixa que tinha próximo aos dois – Será um homem livre... – logo, a faca não estava mais tão perto do homem – Corra – declarou baixo, porém extremamente autoritário.

O homem mais pareceu um cervo assustado com uma possível ameaça de tão rápido que correu e obedeceu a ordem. Hannibal segurou forte a faca, acariciando a cabeça de seu animal com certo cuidado.

- Do jeito que sempre fazemos, certo? – soltou um sorriso e o viu balançar a cabeça rapidamente, concordando. Entregou a faca para ele, vendo-o colocar a ponta para baixo como sempre fazia e aguardar. Ele esperava pela ordem do psiquiatra – Agora, pode ir.

E ele pareceu uma pantera, ou um leão, indo atrás daquele estúpido cervo que corria sempre olhando para trás. Dr. Lecter pegou a lanterna que deixara apoiado no chão para libertar o homem das correntes, ligando-a e indo atrás daquela caçada. Ela não durou mais que meia hora, logo seu animal alcançou o cervo estúpido, que nem tivera o trabalho de se esconder, pulando sobre ele, derrubando-o ao chão e montando sobre ele, desferindo diversos golpes sem qualquer alvo.

O animal apenas esfaqueava pelo prazer de ver o sangue jorrar sobre a sua roupa e os gritos de dor do homem. Que ainda tentara lutar, desferindo um soco no animal, deixando o atordoado, aproveitando-se para se levantar e colocá-lo por baixo, pegando a faca do chão e indo esfaqueá-lo. Porém, antes disso, o animal deu um soco três vezes mais forte que homem, deixando-o num estado perto da inconsciência. Voltando ao trabalho de furar o homem, agora sem protestos e falta dos gemidos de dor.

Mas ainda pelo prazer de ver o sangue jorrar. Sujando seu ser com aquele líquido de cor intensa.

Foi então que sentiu a luz sobre si, tornando-se intensa e ouviu as passadas com elegância sobre o mato chegando mais perto. Dr. Lecter chegava com uma das mãos no bolso da calça social que vestia e um pequeno sorriso. Seu animalzinho sentara-se no chão ao lado do corpo, com um sorriso de satisfação, segurando a faca, assistindo o sangue que nela continha escorrer pelo metal e pingar no verde do mato, contrastando. A cor do sangue sempre era tão bonita quando fresco.

Ao sentir que Hannibal estava perto o suficiente, virou-se para ele, ainda sentado, e sorriu. Não se atreveu a chegar perto e enrosca-se nas pernas dele como fizeram uma vez. Ele lhe ensinara que não podia manchar suas vestimentas sociais caras com sangue, num golpe feito com o dorso da mão em seu rosto, levando-o a quebrar o nariz. Desde desse dia, jamais esquecera. Foi ele que se aproximou, acariciando seus cabelos bagunçados, agachando-se a sua altura.

- Satisfeito, Will? – Hannibal Lecter direcionou a seu animalzinho. Will Graham respondeu com um sorriso enorme, movendo um pouco a cabeça para apreciar a carícia.

- Sim... Esse foi fácil demais. Terei prêmio mesmo assim? – o psiquiatra sorriu minimamente, enquanto prendia seu animalzinho na correia que trouxera no bolso e pegava a faca da mão dele.

- Claro que sim. A culpa é minha por ter pegado uma presa tão fácil para você. Por isso, receberá um bônus – viu os olhos claros dele brilharem intensamente, mesmo no escuro e quase saltitar de alegria.

Ao chegarem perto do carro, Will já sabia o que fazer. Retirava toda a roupa, _toda_, então vestia por uma que Hannibal sempre deixava no carro. Colocava as manchadas numa sacola e o antigo investigador do FBI não sabia para onde iam. Nunca perguntava e nem queria saber de qualquer forma. Entrou no carro, sentando-se na frente, sentindo a brisa novamente.

Will Graham nada mais era que um animal de estimação de Hannibal Lecter. Havia sucumbido as luxúrias do doutor, a suas palavras, a sua forma tão sedutora e elegante. E aos seus próprios pensamentos. A mente de Will tinha se despedaçado há muito tempo, transformado em algo menos que cacos. Os crimes, as mortes, as vontades de ser o assassino, de sentir como ele, o tinham o destruído por completo. Então, o psiquiatra veio em seu auxílio, lhe reconstituindo, porém da forma que queria.

Pegando as vontades, os desejos, os pensamentos, tudo! Tudo, porém só o que Hannibal mais desejava preservar. Eliminou certos sentimentos humanos bobos que o impediam de transformar em algo melhor, que o impediam de fazê-lo um novo homem. Will nem percebeu, talvez, tenha percebido, mas estava destruído demais para poder protestar e agora, sabia, ou acreditava saber, que era a melhor escolha a ter feito. Não relutar. Deixar fluir.

Quando chegaram em casa, Lecter levou Graham direto para o banheiro, dando-lhe um banho profundo. Qualquer dono banha seu animal de estimação após ele ter feito uma sujeira. Porém, Will descobriu que nesse banho que ganharia seu bônus, com o doutor lhe tocando das mais variadas formas possíveis, levando-o a loucura e ao êxtase. Adorava quando as mãos, os lábios, faziam aquelas carícias. Todo seu corpo ficava mole, sensível, _completo. _Gozou forte com poucos toques em seu órgão sexual, afinal não precisava, o prazer estava na forma como aquilo lhe fazia sentir. Sentir-se livre. Amado. Controlado. Perfeitamente concertado.

Graham gozava porque as sensações que sempre procurava estavam naquelas carícias.

Então, o banho acabou e Hannibal o levou pra cama. Will teve que fazer força para não dormi, porque agora que receberia seu prêmio de verdade. Porém, depois que estava nos seus lençóis, percebeu que ficar acordado não seria assim tão grande esforço. O doutor começara a brincar com seu animal de estimação. O sexo fora violento e amoroso, porque por mais que adorasse aquele animal, não conseguia negar o prazer que sentia ao vê-lo sofrer e rastejar. Graham não se importava, era o preço a se pagar por pertencer ao psiquiatra e fazia parte do prêmio.

Prêmio, por quê?

Simples. Toda vez que um dono quer ensinar algo para seu animalzinho de estimação, ele entra no sistema de recompensa. Você o faz executar uma ação e depois o recompensa com alguma coisa. E era justamente o quê o sexo era, uma recompensa. Pelo menos naquela noite, afinal, Hannibal já dera muito outros tipos de prêmios durante o tempo que estava... Juntos.

E qual era a lição?

Lecter havia ensinado ao seu animalzinho de estimação a ser perfeito, ou pelo menos, perto da perfeição. E a ser um animal de estimação. Agora, repetia os ensinamentos a cada semestre só para vê se ele continuava com a lembrar da lição que dera.

Will matava seu antigo eu, todas as vezes. Matava aquelas partes ruins que Hannibal achava que era desnecessária na perfeição. E fazia isso com a alegria de ser o animal de estimação do Dr. Lecter.

_**N/A: **__Então, vim explicar a ideia. Veio após de ver a fanart que segue está como capa. De repente, os flashes da cena romperam em minha mente e eu não resisti de forma alguma em escrevê-los. Sabia que seria pequeno, então, resolvi deixá-los fluir. E segundo, sobre o final, eu espero que não tenha ficado sem sentido, eu não sou acostumada a escrever com eles, então, eu posso ter deixado algo muito NO SENSE durante a fanfic._

_Mas espero que gostem._

_Hendric __._


End file.
